1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and an image processing program.
2. Description of Related Art
In laboratories, manufacturing sites, and the like, there have been employed high-speed image-pickup devices capable of picking up images of subjects at higher frame rates, in order to analyze movements of various types of subjects (works, devices, and the like). When an image of a subject is picked up by a camera, image data of a plurality of frames corresponding to images of a plurality of frames are successively acquired, and the acquired image data of the a plurality of frames are stored as moving-image data in a storage unit. Based on the image data stored in the storage unit, the images of the plurality of frames are displayed as a moving image of the subject, on a display unit such as a liquid crystal display panel. Using such a moving image, the movements of the subject are analyzed (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-141709, for example).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-141709 describes a high-speed image-pickup device which records images of a plurality of frames at a high speed during image pickup of a subject, and slowly reproduces the recorded images of the plurality of frames at a lower frame rate than that of image pickup. Therefore, by picking up an image of a subject using the high-speed image-pickup device, it is possible to observe momentary movements of the subject which cannot be visually recognized by humans.
In cases of observing certain momentary movements of a subject, a sufficiently-longer image-recording time period is set, in order to ensure recording of certain movements of the subject to be observed. Therefore, in order to search for portions showing such certain movements of the subject, out of recorded images of a plurality of frames, it is necessary to reproduce the recorded images for a longer time period.